


Five Times Hawke and Sienna Wore Formal Wear (and made out)

by katayla



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Formalwear, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, betas!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Hawke and Sienna Wore Formal Wear (and made out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> Thank you, betas!

i.

Some might say it was bad form to make out at a funeral, but Hawke believed there was a firm exception when it was the funeral of a) your mate's biggest enemy who b) you (and your mate, Sienna would be quick to correct him) had killed.

Perhaps it was _also_ bad form to go to the funeral of a man you killed, but that was the price you paid for leading the biggest shapeshifter pack in the country. You had to put in appearances.

Besides, he wanted to gloat.

Sienna was looking particularly gorgeous tonight. Her dress was the black humans and Psy preferred for funerals, but it was covered in white stars and sparks of colors. "To represent the PsyNet Ming fought against," she told him. One last insult for the man who tried so hard to destroy his fierce mate.

So, after they made their greetings to everyone the world declared notable, he pulled her into a closet.

"Hawke!" she said."You really should speak to Sascha's mother."

"Busy with Anthony," he said, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"It's important that you--"

But her words were cut off by his mouth on hers. His hands were busy pushing the straps of her gown off her shoulders, and, when her gown fell around her feet in a flash of color, she wrapped her legs around him, and stopped talking altogether.

ii.

All night, the pack had conspired to keep Sienna away from Hawke.

"It's their celebration, too," Judd said, when Hawke growled at him. "Selina Lauren Snow, Pack Princess."

"Wait until it's your turn," Hawke said.

And the two men looked over at Judd's mate. Brenna cradled Selina close to her chest and smiled down at her.

"Excuse me," Judd said, and walked towards Brenna. He put his arms around both her and the baby, and whispered something.

Which left Hawke alone again, and he went back to scanning the clearing for Sienna. Finally, he spotted a gleam of white and followed her. Sienna's dress was made of a shimmering white fabric that glowed in the moonlight. As he approached her, he saw her rub her bare arms. So he sped up and quickly pulled her into his arms.

She leaned against him with a happy sigh. "Hi."

"Hi," he said, and dropped a kiss on her nose.

He nodded at Tai and Evie, who had been standing with her.

"Congratulations, sir," Tai said.

"Thank you," Hawke said, and then stared at Evie, who quickly got the message, and dragged Tai away.

"You're so mean," Sienna said, turning in his arms. "I was having fun talking with them."

"I bet you can have more fun with me," Hawke said. "I haven't seen you since we left our quarters."

"They're happy for us," Sienna said. There was still a note of wonder in her voice at how thoroughly the wolves had accepted her.

"Of course they are," Hawke said. He leaned down and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him and sent a warm pulse of love across their mating bond.

"I'm happy for us, too," she said.

iii.

"Maybe this was the wrong choice," Sienna said, as she stared into the mirror.

Her dress was in muted hues of purple and flowed around her legs. She kicked at the skirt now, revealing her bare feet.

"Maybe try some shoes," Hawke said, from his place on the bed.

She made a face at him. "You don't have to come."

"And miss out on my mate receiving her award? I don't think so."

She bounced over to the bed, and leapt on him, pushing him backwards on the bed. "I never dreamed this was a possibility. After we defected... "

"Hey," he said, seeing her eyes dim for a minute. "None of that tonight. Tonight is about everyone celebrating how brilliant you are."

And she lit back up, and stretched out against him, pressing her lips to his.

"I'm going to mess up your dress," he said.

"Then take it off me," she said, and wiggled around so he could reach her zipper.

He laughed, turned her back around and put her on her feet. "As tempting as that is, we don't want to be late. Time for the world to meet Sienna Lauren Snow, Nobel Prize winner."

iv.

"Can't I come with you?" Selina asked. She was sitting cross legged on Sienna and Hawke's bed.

"Sure," Sienna said. "And then we'll go on _your_ dates with you."

"I thought you liked hanging out with Marlee and Ben," Hawke said.

Selina shrugged. "Their babies cry too much. I can't study."

"You can stay home alone," Hawke offered. It was strange to think Selina was old enough to stay home alone, but, at twelve, she could take care of herself, and, besides, the entire den would keep their eyes on her.

"I know!" Selina jumped to her feet, and ran over to her mother. "Can't I go to DarkRiver territory and hang out with Nikolay? We're working on a project together."

"No," Hawke said.

His mate and daughter didn't even glance at him.

"That would be fine," Sienna said. "Go and get ready."

"Thanks, Mom!" Selina embraced her, glared at Hawke, and ran out of the room.

"You know that was her plan the whole time," Hawke said.

Sienna laughed. "Probably."

"I hate this cooperation between packs."

"You sound like Lucas."

Hawke gave his usual groan at the comparison. Neither he nor Lucas were very happy with the close friendship that had developed between their children.

"Besides," Sienna said, turning from the mirror. "Did you really want to bring her on our date?"

She put her hand on her hip, and he looked her up and down. Her dress was crimson red, and clung tightly to her body. A slit ran up left leg.

"I don't want to bring _us_ on our date," Hawke said, stalking towards her. "Let's stay in."

Laughing, she evaded his touch. "You know Selina's going to be back any minute."

"She's seen us make out before."

And he made a grab at her and, this time, caught her. His lips descended on hers.

"Mom! Dad! It's time to go!"

And Selina stood in the doorway and glared at them with her mother's glare, a hint of her father's snarl on her lips.

"You should be nicer to us," Hawke said, coming over to ruffle her hair. "Or I won't let you hang out with that cat anymore."

"Daaaaaad."

v.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her hang out with that cat so much," Hawke said.

"You can't interfere with mating bonds." Sienna laughed. 

It was the first of Selina and Nikolay's mating ceremonies. Today, they were in DarkRiver territory. They flipped a coin for which pack got to celebrate first, and Hawke was pretty sure Lucas had cheated.

"Besides, aren't you glad to have another tie between our packs?"

Hawke snorted. "We have enough ties."

"It means something," Sienna said. "To have come this far..."

Hawke growled, but only half-heartedly. His mate had a point. And, anyway, she was dressed in a shining teal dress that just barely covered her breasts, and he could think of much more fun things to do than argue.

So he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her. When she pulled back, she looked up at him with laughing eyes and said, "Just think, we could all be grandparents soon."

This time, he growled for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Dress inspiration:  
> [One](http://41.media.tumblr.com/6e11ebc9222f8c1e287db6b491b78164/tumblr_nr9z1hsr3x1sms0ibo1_1280.jpg)  
> [Two](http://40.media.tumblr.com/2308b36a2b94269576a6f89d76132087/tumblr_ncny8rbVlt1rw1nfbo1_r1_500.jpg)  
> [Three](http://40.media.tumblr.com/37ec4ee986f7cfe1a9e593c2abe1d3f6/tumblr_nt490nPYDF1s8t4dvo1_1280.png)  
> [Four](http://36.media.tumblr.com/78bc7b696ebac36920da9b5bf993f8ad/tumblr_nnv9uuZsx51sm8319o1_500.png)  
> [Five](http://41.media.tumblr.com/add8b46f0a0be2fb1de1a68579b5de19/tumblr_nkyio36MzJ1tch55to7_1280.jpg)


End file.
